Protective eyewear for use in practicing active outdoor sports where participants are traveling at considerable velocities is well known. It is important to protect the participant's eyes from direct exposure to uncomfortably high "winds" as well as small particles such as dust, insects and rocks which may be suspended in the air. In cold weather sports such as skiing, snowboarding or snowmobiling, it is additionally important to shield the wearer's face and eyes as much as practical from snow and dangerous wind chill and to cover the wearer's head to prevent rapid heat loss. Typically, insulating hoods are worn which cover the head and neck while providing an opening for the participant's face around the eyes, nose and mouth. The participant first dons the hood and adjusts the position of the facial opening to provide unobstructed vision and breathing. Then the goggles are placed over the hood such that the goggles hold down the edge of the hood facial opening so as to keep the hood clear of the wearer's eyes. The length of the strap around the wearer's head is adjusted, and it is usually necessary to further adjust the position of the frames on the wearer's face, such that the goggles may be securely and comfortably worn.
Oftentimes it is desirable to stop and momentarily remove the hood or otherwise allow air inside the hood, such as if the wearer becomes warm or is perspiring. To do so, it is necessary to first entirely remove the goggles or pull the goggles away from one's face, such that the hood may be moved around. Then prior to resuming skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling and the like, the hood and goggles are put back into place and readjusted. As can be appreciated, it is a nuisance to repeatedly go through the motions with one or both hands of first removing the goggles, then removing the hood, and reversing the steps prior to resuming a sports activity. Some prior art devices have included goggles and hoods integrated together, but such goggle and hood portions must be removed and replaced together or positively detached from each other prior to separate removal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sports goggle configured to be worn with an insulating hood, such that a participant is able to remove or adjust the hood without removal or displacement of the goggles. Additionally, the sports goggle should still serve the function of positioning and holding the hood around the wearer's eyes.